The present invention relates to an improved electrical rolling door transmission, especially the one that facilitates the maintenance and assemblage.
Please refer to FIG. 1. Traditional electrical rolling door transmission is known for its small size, small installation space and fast rolling-up capability. The door controller 1xe2x80x2 fixed inside the FixDisc 2xe2x80x2 with one pair of transmission gears 11xe2x80x2 and two cams 12xe2x80x2, 13xe2x80x2 (as shown in FIG. 2) is the controlling mechanism for the rolling door to adjust the rolling-up position of the frame board. The two cams 12xe2x80x2, 13xe2x80x2 hit against the antenna 71xe2x80x2 of the limiting position switch 7xe2x80x2 during revolving that controls the limiting position of the frame board for the ascending and descending rolling door.
Please refer to FIG. 3. The two cams 12xe2x80x2, 13xe2x80x2 are installed on the transmission gear wheel 11xe2x80x2 with a cover 14xe2x80x2 locked on it to block and fix the two cams 12xe2x80x2, 13xe2x80x2, allowing them to adjust and revolve on the axis of the transmission gearwheel 11xe2x80x2 to the limiting position of the ascending and descending door. With the friction against the side of the cover 14xe2x80x2, the two cams 12xe2x80x2, 13xe2x80x2 are fixed and able to revolve along with the axis of the transmission gearwheel 11xe2x80x2. Therefore, after manually adjusting the limiting position of the two cams 12xe2x80x2, 13xe2x80x2, the cover 14xe2x80x2 mus be relocked up so as to increase the friction of the contact area to keep the limiting position fixed and steady.
However, such positioning leaves quite small space between the FixDisc 2xe2x80x2 and the wall, which prevents the locking tools from going through easily during assemblage or maintenance, thus hardens and disturbs the locking task and increases the assemblage or maintenance time. Moreover, the two cams 12xe2x80x2, 13xe2x80x2 positioned by rubbing against each other might change the limiting position of the two cams 12xe2x80x2, 13xe2x80x2 and results in inaccuracy during revolving when the locking screws loose up. As such, the necessity of improvement exists for the appropriateness of the traditional electrical rolling door transmission.
Besides, the assemblage of the clutch 6xe2x80x2 for the traditional electrical rolling door transmission shown in FIG. 4 contains an adjustable inserting shaft 61xe2x80x2 that inserts into the socket 211xe2x80x2 of the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 to fix it onto the FixDisc 2xe2x80x2, allowing the driving motor 4xe2x80x2 to revolve on the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 epicyclically. In case of a power failure, the inserting shaft 61xe2x80x2 of the clutch 6xe2x80x2 is drawn back from the socket 211xe2x80x2 of the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 to release the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 and revolve with the wheel 3xe2x80x2. Meanwhile, the driving motor 4xe2x80x2 and the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 become a linked mechanism, allowing the wheel 3xe2x80x2 to spin on the reel, enable the user to open and close the rolling door easily and rapidly.
The socket 211xe2x80x2 by which the inserting shaft 61xe2x80x2 of the above clutch 6xe2x80x2 is inserted and the inserting shaft 61xe2x80x2 make a pair; therefore, to re-insert the inserting shaft 61xe2x80x2, the socket 211xe2x80x2 of the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 must be repositioned to correspond to the inserting shaft 61xe2x80x2 and allow it to get stuck automatically. Because the correspondence of the single socket 211xe2x80x2 by revolving is difficult to implement and any damage to the socket 211xe2x80x2 requires a replacement of the entire clutch disc 21xe2x80x2, which is a waste of money and an increase of maintenance and assemblage time, as such, the single socket design of the clutch 6xe2x80x2 for the electrical rolling door transmission is a burden for operation and conflicts with economic benefits.
Please refer to FIG. 5 for the assemblage of the driving motor of traditional electrical rolling door transmission. The driving motor is fixed onto the wheel 3xe2x80x2 of the rolling-up frame board. With the clench between the gearwheel on the reel of the wheel and the inner ring gearwheel of the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 of the FixDisc 2xe2x80x2, the driving motor 4xe2x80x2 is able to revolve on the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 epicyclically, driving the wheel 3xe2x80x2 to revolve. Besides, when the driving motor 4xe2x80x2 is fixed onto the wheel 3xe2x80x2, the limited space between the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 and the wheel 3xe2x80x2 restricts the screw 5xe2x80x2 to be bolted outwardly to the driving motor 4xe2x80x2 from between the clutch disc 21xe2x80x2 and the wheel 3xe2x80x2 and fixes the driving motor 4xe2x80x2 onto the wheel 3xe2x80x2. During the maintenance or renewal, however, the whole wheel 3xe2x80x2 must be dismantled before taking off the driving motor 4xe2x80x2, causing great inconvenience in maintenance and assemblage as well as a waste of manpower.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical rolling door transmission, in which the two cams of the door controller are designed as the inner gearwheel and the outer gearwheel clenching against each other for adjustment, rather than through the traditional positioning by friction. Thus, even in such small space for the maintenance, the mechanism can be adjusted manually with the user""s fingers. The clench positioning of the adjusted gearwheel keeps the limiting position of the two cams steady, thus facilitates the adjustment and maintenance of the rolling-up position of the frame board.
Another objective of this present invention is to eliminate the time of waiting for reposition after revolving for a big circle by providing several sockets on the clutch disc that allow the inserting shaft of the clutch to be positioned randomly into any of the socket, contributing to the operation of reposition What""s more, in case of any damaged socket, it is not necessary to replace the whole clutch disc as other sockets are available, thus provides more economic benefits in maintenance.
Another objective for the present invention is that, by installing a positioning board between the driving motor and the wheel for the screws to be fastened on the wheel directly through the positioning board and bolting the screw with the locking board of the driving motor with screw nuts, the user can dismantle the driving motor directly without the necessity of detaching the wheel, thus makes the operation more easily and convenient.
In the following, the embodiment illustrated is used to describe the detailed structural characteristics and operation action for the present invention.